Heart Attack
by Blunt-Talking Witch
Summary: She never put her love out on the line. Never said "Yes" to the right guy. Never had trouble getting what she wants. But when it comes to him, she's never good enough. [NALU]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the songs.**

 _ **"I'm putting my defences up**_

 _ **'Cause I don't wanna fall inlove**_

 _ **If I ever did that, I think I'll have a Heart Attack"**_

* * *

"Why are we walking?" my voice was plaintive.

"We're walking because this idiot suffers from motion sickness" Gray said, _again,_ as he'd said every time we walks because of Natsu's complaints and when Erza agrees with him to save money.

"And I appreciate your sacrifice," Natsu said who looks at me then flashes his toothy-grin. My cheeks felt warm. How? How can that simple smile makes me fluttered?

"Lucy" called Erza. "What are you and the girls talking about in the guild earlier?"

Heat makes its way up my neck to the strands of my hair when I remembered how they teased me earlier.

 _"Definitely not, Cana!" I said, mentally smacking myself when I shouted and receive unwanted attention from our other guild mates. My face is red, my arms are crossed over my chest while I glare at the devils infront of me._

 _And by devils? Infront of me is Cana, Levy and Mira who are smiling deviously, obviously enjoying my reaction. "Oho, Lucy. From what I know, you two already banged each other!" Cana replied teasingly._

 _"Lu-chan, you don't need to deny it! We all know that you two are together now!" Levy continued that made my face even redder, if that't even possible._

 _As if my face is not red enough, Mira added "You two are just perfect for each other!"_

 _"Shu-shut up guys! I'm not with anyone! Natsu and I aren't together! And for Mavis' sake, we didn't banged each other!" I said, a little defensive. Yes people, we're talking about my 'relationship' with Natsu, as if it's more than friendship. And yes, I'm not with anyone. I'm a hopeless romantic and I've never been with anyone. And yes again, these three devils are my so-called-friends._

 _"Ohh. So our little Lucy is a virgin, eh?" of course, that was Cana's response, which I think is a little offensive. Do I look like the type of person who goes around sleeping with any guy that has a 'thing' hanging between their legs? Absolutely not!_ (A/N: No offense to those who are experienced, Lucy's just over-reacting)

 _"E-eh? You mean that you've never had a boyfriend?!" Levy said_

 _"How come? I mean, you're really attractive. You're sexy and not to mention, beautiful! You're smart too! How come you've never been with anyone?" Once again, my face rivals Erza's hair color because of what Mira said. Really? Did these girls want my face to explode because of redness?_

 _"Cause I don't want to?" was my reply, more like a question. "I don't want to love."_

"Oh it's nothing Erza! They're just asking on how our last mission went" I said that is definitely a lie. Oh no, I'm not gonna tell her our conversation with Natsu who's just beside me!

Erza just nodded and proceed to the bellboy for room accommodations. Sadly, there's only one room available. But to our luck, there's 4 beds there that is the exact number of us. I guess we're lucky after all.

Gray and Natsu started to argue with not wanting to share a room with each other while Erza glared at them to stop. Chuckling at their antics, I scanned the surroundings and noticed that the room is just like our Inn when we compete in the Grand Magic Games.

I look at the window and saw that the rain is getting worst. We're actually supposed to meet our client now but to our luck, it rained hard so we had no choice but to stop at the nearest town and spend the night at this hotel.

I threw a glance at them and saw that Erza is already in her pajamas while the two boys are sitting in their bed while throwing glares at each other. Erza insisted that the two should be separated so Erza and Gray are occupying the two beds at the left side while Natsu and I are on the right side, near the bathroom.

Proceeding my way to the bathroom to change, I felt cold so I turned the heater on and began to shower. Yes, I don't want to love. I'm afraid to love. In a romantic way. Of course, I love my friends, everyone in Fairy Tail and our allies. Especially Nat-

Natsu.

Of course Natsu. Of course I love him. But I'm afraid that I've fallen already. That I love him more than a friend already. It's not supposed to be like this. I did my best to put my defenses up. I did my best to not to fall inlove. Cause I might fall, and I'm afraid that he wouldn't catch me. That Natsu won't catch me.

* * *

 _ **'But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

 _ **Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

 _ **Yes, you make me so nervous**_

 _ **That I just can't hold your hand'**_

* * *

I drew in shuddering breaths, my body relaxing. I had to push aside my feelings for him. Whatever that feelings is. I don't want it to ruin our friendship. Our friendship is more important now. And I know that we're all better this way.

Turning the shower off, I dressed myself, still grieving about my 'feelings' for him. I'm scared. Scared of how will the events turn. Scared on how I might act around him now. Scared on how it will affect us.

Frowning, I lied on my bed and just as I was falling asleep, I felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves on my waist and began pulling me closer to its owner before my eyelids closed and pulled me into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
